buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FrozenStarProfXiX/Decklist - BlackDragonsMatter
Everyone's favorite cheater and devil aspiring Disaster Force member has returned! Davide Yamazaki wants nothing more then to be as evil as possible and that is very much possible with the support he has recieved and the once insignifanct Spectral Strike support cards. His buddy Deathgaze has gotten an Armorknight fusion Dual World card that is quite fearsome by giving all the monsters on the field Spectral Strike. It doesn't seem like a lot but every burn damage counts. Because of this Black Dragons "Spectral Strike" variant is now actually ''playable ''and I can't be the only one hyped for a deck that can emerge as a decent anti-meta deck. With cards like Pain Field and Soul Crusher you will certainly destroy your opponent. So let's show the deck shall we! Buddy: Armorknight Deathgaze Item: 4x Blade of Lament, Sadgrieve 2x Sickle of Traces, Remnant Spells: 4x Black Dragon Shield 3x Pain Field 3x Absolute Attack 4x Black Cloth Blade 3x Death Grip 4x Black Dragon Remade 3x Abyss Symphony 2x Purgatory Loophole Monsters: Size 0: Size 1: 4x Armorknight, Deathgaze 4x Deathgaze Dragon "SD" 3x Black Diadem, Zacrown Size 2: 4x Void Omni Wicked Lord, Negulbalz 2x Black Swordsman, Vader Size 3: Impact Monster: 3x Daredevil, "Soul Crusher" For the items we main Sadgrieve which is great beacuse it has spectral strike obviously so of course we run it as our main item, no real reason to discuss that. Remnant is our back up item that has double attack which is good when you need to wallbreak or link attack certain monsters. Blacknuckle is another option with gauge increasing abilities. The Spells we run are very standard. Black Dragon Shield is a null that covers Impact Monsters Black Cloth Blade protects monsters Death Grip for removal Abyss Symphony for draw Remade for monster protection Loophole to search our main cards if we dont draw them, its effectively running 2 more of each card in the deck barring Dardevil. But Pain field and Absolute Attack are the real MVP's of the deck. Pain Field is the terror from down under and burns opponents for nulling attacks which is great for Spectral Strike. But its real merit prevents your opponent from gaining life. This destroys and I mean '''d e s t r o y s '''Tyrant, Fifth Omni and 72 Pillars which have very powerful life gain abilities or relies on them to keep their resources potent. It shuts down Tyrants all together which is hilarious. <- I reccomend everyone read this cards Flavor because Davide is a precious child and needs to be protected! '''Anyway! '''Absolute attack prevents almost all forms of coutner except for some situations of pre-counters.This is the money card and your main way to secure Damage. So yea this card was decent when it was revealed but the cards but the cards were bad but now we have some good cards so yay! So thats the deck. The monsters are very bread and butter and I use all the good Black Dragons and of course Soul Crusher because it's too good not to be used and its a nice way to mass burn damage if you didn't burn them to death already. Don't expect this deck to be super impactful but it's actually quire good and if you're a fan of Black Dragons like I am you should totally try it! Category:Blog posts